Internet capacity can sometimes be inadequate to support media consumption for a household or organization. At times of heavy network use, media delivery may be delayed or intermittently displayed while buffering or updates are received. Such delivery may be frustrating for a user. One way this is handled is by using download queues which perform downloads in order based on network availability. This requires a user to wait, in the moment, for delivery of requested media or data.